


Слепок

by Ulysses (Telemakhos)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telemakhos/pseuds/Ulysses
Summary: Пару раз в месяц Гэвин забирает андроида к себе домой.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK800 "Connor" Android(s) (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Слепок

Гэвин далеко не сразу просёк фишку с исчезающей кожей. Он не был специалистом в биомеханике и робототехнике, поэтому в таких штуках не шарил и мог только догадываться, связана ли эта особенность с тем, что Коннор девиант, или с тем, что у него вроде как свои виды на Гэвина, или и с тем, и с другим, но теперь, когда он обратил внимание на эту фичу, его за уши было не оттащить. Просто отстой, что он раньше не замечал, хотя вполне объяснимо: обычно, когда он привозил Коннора к себе, называя это «взять работу на дом», Гэвин сначала шёл ополоснуться, чтобы потом не пришлось вставать, возвращался в спальню, стаскивал с бёдер полотенце и, сунув под себя подушку, бухался в койку животом вниз, мол, еби меня, еби меня полностью. Спустя пару месяцев такой практики Коннору, как собаке Павлова, уже не надо было указывать: он и сам наловчился различать, что значит этот жест, и много чего ещё делать. Хвалёная быстрая обучаемость.

Однажды Гэвин просто решил, что он отчаянный взрослый мужик и ему в жизни не хватает рок-н-ролла, поэтому надо передислоцироваться для разнообразия, и расселся перед Коннором на столе. Коннор смотрел на него блестящими глазами, хлопал девчачьими пушистыми ресницами, и когда Гэвин взял его руку и положил себе на ширинку, Коннорова ладонь засветилась голубым и, как на подожжённой бумаге расплывается тлеющая по краям дыра, пошла бледно-серыми пятнами. Под кожей оказался зеркально-гладкий пластик, с шарнирами, швами и сочленениями. Гэвин сначала по невежеству решил, что всё, каюк, капец, абзац, пизда и финиш. Сломалась кофеварка. Но Коннор, проследивший его взгляд, начал отворачиваться, поджимать губы и ненавязчиво пытаться вывернуть голые белые пальцы из-под руки Гэвина. Гэвину не надо было быть детективом, чтобы понять, что это значит.

С тех пор он больше не экспериментировал с поверхностями, хотя очень хотелось.

В участке все привыкли, что Гэвин пару раз в месяц забирает андроида с собой. То ли реально верили, что на пару с RK800 разбирается с бумажной волокитой, то ли думали, что Гэвин так удовлетворяет свою потребность в подавлении, доминировании и вымещении агрессии, заставляя Коннора носить ему кофе в постель и делать массаж. Тут Гэвин даже отрицать не стал бы — это предположение было не так далеко от правды.

Ещё Гэвину нравилось заставлять Коннора себя вылизывать. Он бы никому не позволил этого сделать, потому что никто, даже снятые на одну ночь брутальные пидорасы из баров на другом конце города, с которыми Гэвин никогда в жизни больше не увидится, — ни единая душа не должна была знать, что ему вообще может такое нравится. «Душа» — так что андроиды не в счёт. Но водить навороченных дорогущих наношлюх было почти так же унизительно — всё равно что признать, что у Гэвина нет и не может быть личной жизни, — поэтому Коннор был идеальным вариантом.

Коннору достаточно было скомандовать, и он делал всё в лучшем виде, и никому потом не сказал бы, чем они весь вечер занимались. Его не надо было возвращать спустя установленные два часа аренды. Ему не надо было вызывать такси и испытывать неловкость, выставляя после секса за дверь. Его вообще можно было никуда не выставлять. Стоило только отмахнуться — иди, займи себя чем-нибудь, и с утра Гэвин получал горячий кофе, разгребённый за ночь бардак на кухне, постиранное шмотьё, проверенный на грамматические ошибки отчёт с последней миссии и приятно ноющий зад. Если забить на последний (на самом деле, первый и основной) пункт, у Гэвина складывалось впечатление, что он завёл себе хозяйственную жёнушку.

Когда он лежал, раскинув ноги, и потрахивал скомканную подушку, зажимаясь вокруг правдоподобно эластичного языка, ему так не казалось. Он со злорадством осознавал, что жёнушка здесь кто угодно, но не Коннор.

Когда у Гэвина между ягодицами всё громко хлюпало и стекало на наволочку, Гэвин, совавший Коннора лицом себе в зад, тянул его вверх, а дальше Коннор справлялся сам: подтягивал его за бёдра, ставя на колени — так легко, будто Гэвин, регулярно впахивавший в качалке и время от времени (когда не было похмелья или бессонной ночи, то есть — довольно редко) бегающий по утрам, вообще нихера для Коннора не весил, — стаскивал свои смявшиеся брюки до колен и засаживал так, что Гэвин, из-за всех сил державшийся за свой статус альфа-самца, абсолютно терялся.

Трахаясь с Коннором, Гэвин не смотрел ему в лицо — это было не нужно, если лежишь мордой в простыню — и вообще не видел. На месте Коннора можно было представить кого угодно, горячего парня-свидетеля, которого Гэвин допрашивал вчера, мужика из бара, который весь вечер пялился на его зад, а потом отсосал Гэвину на парковке, Джеймса Бонда из старющего, как динозавры, кино или актёра, его сыгравшего. Можно было никого не представлять, а просто развалиться и отдыхать после тяжёлого рабочего дня.

Можно было подумать над тем, как выглядит член Коннора, сбрасывает ли он настройки верхнего слоя «под человека», когда утыкается Гэвину в жопу, и если да, то на что это похоже.

Интересно было бы посмотреть, как станет выглядеть лицо Коннора, если дотронуться до него так же, как Гэвин тогда трогал руку андроида. Наверняка его будет не узнать: все черты его детской мордашки вытрутся, сточатся до штампованного стандарта и останется голый лысый череп — идеально гладкий макет головы. Волос ведь тоже не будет? Куда они денутся? Гэвин абсолютно уверен, что мог их осязать, когда тянул и дёргал, насаживаясь на чужой рот, но если убрать с Коннора маскировочный слой — что тогда?

Будет ли заметно Коннорово смущение?

Гэвин захлопнул за собой дверь, швырнул ключи на стол и выпутался из куртки.

— Давай в спальню, я ща.

Коннор теперь даже не пробовал поговорить: то ли проявлял таким образом свою деликатность, не вынуждая обсуждать то, о чём Гэвин явно не собирался распространяться (что было бредом, если спросите Гэвина), то ли просто понимал, что если он столько раз пресекал все попытки завести диалог, то нет смысла стараться.

Гэвин не стал долго засиживаться, потому что неделя выдалась сложная, впереди были безрадостные выходные, и он чувствовал себя вымотанным и злым. Когда он вернулся в комнату, Коннор стоял около окна и смотрел в темноту. Вернее, так Гэвину показалось вначале, но потом он заметил своё отражение на стекле.

Коннор заметил, что он заметил.

Оторвал взгляд от чёрного мрака, пересёк спальню и вытащил из-под одеяла подушку. Из-за какой-то нечаянной игры света лицо у Коннора сделалось трагичное и заострённое.

— Погоди, — сказал Гэвин охрипшим голосом.

Коннор выпрямился и застыл: с подушкой в руках, отсутствующим взглядом и ровной спиной. Гэвин, в сущности, не представлял, зачем остановил его. Ничего особенного в сегодняшнем дне не было. В сегодняшнем Гэвине — тоже. Но один из них должен был пресечь тупое застывшее молчание и, исходя из субординации, на которой зиждилось право командовать андроидом, этим кем-то должен был быть Гэвин.

Он подошёл к кровати, сел и, подумав, взял Коннора за кисть руки — проверить. Коннор спрятал глаза, попытался завесить их волосами, но те были так совершенно уложены, что смущение не скрывали. Гэвина это вроде как воодушевило. Из-под кожи действительно просвечивал заводской корпус.

— Раздевайся, — сказал Гэвин и, пока Коннор отточенными движениями расстёгивал пуговицы на рубашке, взялся за его ремень.

Удивительно, но Гэвин никогда не видел Коннора голым. Всегда мог, если бы захотел, но предпочитал абстрагироваться и хотя бы мысленно остаться наедине с собой. У Коннора оказалось полно родинок. Это было так по-человечески несовершенно, что закрадывалась мысль о наёбе; с другой стороны, кто стал бы по доброй воле притворяться машиной в мире, где их не очень-то жалует большинство непросвещённого населения. Под строгой формой Коннор оказался рельефным, но молоденьким и бледным, как будто всю жизнь безвылазно просидел за партой над книжками, пока остальные дети гуляли, разбивали колени и жарились под летним солнцем. Гэвин загорал и падал больше всех, он был весь в шрамах, порезах и царапинах, щетинистый и злой, а Коннор стоял перед ним, светлый и чистый, держа его за руку, и смотрел своими бесхитростными глазами с такой теплотой, что Гэвину не верилось, что это просто свет так падает.

Не до конца понимая, что собирается делать, Гэвин забрался с ногами на матрас и потянул за собой Коннора. Тот послушно полез за ним и наклонился к паху, но Гэвин дёрнул его дальше. Коннор поднял на него неуверенный взгляд и вытянулся на кровати между твёрдыми коленями Гэвина. Гэвин положил свободную руку ему на шею. Под ладонью знакомо замерцало голубым. 

— Вам это нравится?

Гэвин не сразу осознал, что Коннор действительно спросил его — вслух, и не нашёл причины это скрывать. Коннор понятливо кивнул, грустно улыбнулся — и растворился, оставляя вместо себя нависнувший над Гэвином манекен. 

Гэвин дышал через раз, а лапал с невероятной жадностью. Стерильный, гладкий, ловивший широкие блики лампы корпус двигался над ним, сталкиваясь твёрдыми бёдрами его ягодицами, имитируя мощные и плавные толчки члена. От этих движений короткие волоски между ног, похоже, должны были вот-вот наэлектризоваться. Пластмассовые пальцы андроида гладили анус, скользко въезжали внутрь и выходили обратно. Гэвин обтрогал RK800 с головы до ног, попробовал облизать ему шею, сунуться языком в рот, провести ногтем по шву, поскрести, потереть до скрипа. 

Он не был уверен, хотел он этого или нет. 

— Коннор, — позвал он, не представляя, как донести свою мысль, но Коннор, похоже, был сообразительней, чем казался. 

Гэвину было достаточно оформившегося лица и зачёсанных назад волос, чтобы, забравшись в них пальцами, засосать Коннора и забросить ноги ему на пояс: давай, детка, трахай сильнее. 

Коннор вставил ему уверенно и глубоко, глядя в глаза, и Гэвин охнул, вскинул руки ему на плечи и выпал из действительности: последовательные нажатия на простату совершенно убивали в нём наклонности диктатора. 

Когда Гэвин кончил, и Коннор отвалился от него со знанием привычек и предпочтений, намереваясь уйти, Гэвин остановил его.


End file.
